Righting Wrongs
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: The Next Generation arrives to the past to save their universe led by Ashmi Ah Ghul and the remaining members of the Elemental Force. Major Flarrow! Vote for your pairing to see them happen. Review and tell me what you think :)!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Righting Wrongs**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or Arrow, better known as Flarrow. Don't own Grant Gustin no matter how much I wish I did :(!_

 _Language: English with few exceptions (will be translated)._

 _Pairings: OC/OC/OC Laurel/Oliver, Barry/Caitlin, Diggle/Lyla, Thea/Roy Felicity/Ray, Sara/Nyssa, Tommy/OC and more... Others include Tommy/Laurel, Barry/Iris, Iris/Eddie, Caitlin/Ronnie, Oliver/Nyssa, Barry/Felicity and more. Pairings may change, depending on viewers._

 _Possible Main/Endgame Ships: Snowbarry, Laureliver, Theroy, Dyla, Saryssa._

 _Summary: Someone comes back in time to change the future. And she brought friends. Who is she? And who are her friends?_

 _Warnings: Mentions of Smut, no actual smut. This story is not beta'd X_X. Sorry for mistakes! I am looking for a beta, if anyone is interested..._

 _Setting: Set in the finale of Season 1 of the Arrow. Tommy does not die in this story. Canon until beginning of Season 2 except meeting Barry and him becoming the Flash has already happened as well as Roy becoming Arsenal and Sara being alive and meeting Ray_

 _This is a Flarrow Crossover :)!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Arrival**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Oliver was lying next to Laurel when he's phone rings. Oh no! The earthquake machines. He writes a quick note and leaves to go help. Oliver warns Laurel to stay out of the Glades, but when has she ever obeyed any instruction? She leaves to CNRI anyway.

Detective Lance with the help of Felicity manage to shut down the Earthquake machine but they didn't realize there was two machines. Tommy and Oliver both leave to go to save Laurel. No one knows about Malcolm and Moira's involvement. They don't make it to the second machine in time and they wait in antcipation, expecting it to go off. But it doesn't...

They return to the Queen Mansion and find Diggle and Felicity. "What's going on?" Oliver asks them, inquiring about secretly about the second machine. "I have no idea," Felicity says truthfully.

"I might have a clue," A girl smirks at them. She was wearing black leather with material that's red, similar to Nyssa's outfit. She wore a black mask and carried weapons. Next to her on the left is a man dressed exactly like Barry.

"Barry?" Felicity exclaims shocked. "He's not Barry," The girl replies at the same time as the man replies, "I'm not Barry."  
"What the hell is going on?" Oliver's voice booms. "Keep your panties on Queen," the guy snickered. The girl slapped him upside his head. "Just follow me if you wanna know the truth," The girl says in a sing song voice before entering the Queen's entertainment room. Everyone is extremely curious and follows her. Once everyone is seated, they sit in silence "So?" Laurel replies impatiently.

"Oh, right, we're just waiting for some people to arriv-" The girl says and before she can finish, a gust of wind arrives. "Barry!" Felicity exclaims. "Thanks Felicity," Barry says sarcastically, "For outing my identity to whoever these people are." "Relax, we already knew anyway," The girl rolls her eyes. "What are they doing here?" Oliver asks.

"It's essential to whatever this is," Barry look-a-like rolls his eyes and gesture with his hands. Barry arrives carrying Dr Caitlin Snow in his arms. And then he rushes back for Cisco, not in his arms though! "Great, everyone's here, now sit your asses down everybody!" The girl replies. "Oliver we know you're thinking about attacking, forget it, cause all it's gonna do is piss me off," The girl looks Oliver directly in the eyes, "And you don't wanna piss me off." "You really don't!" A guy shouts as he walks in. He looks quite a bit like Oliver.

"Firstly Introductions," The girl instructs, "Ashmi Ah Ghul." "Wait a second, Ah Ghul, like Demon's head, Ra'z Ah Ghul?" Felicity blurts out. "Yes, yes," She rolls her eyes, "God it's like having mini Felicity in here."

"We're from the future. This is Sebastian Smythe Allen," She gestures to the Barry look-a-like. "Wait as in future son of mine, Sebastian?" Barry says gaping. "Pretty much," Sebastian smirks, "Hey dad."

"This is Henry Robert Queen, Oliver's son incase you didn't get that," She explains. "And the rest of them, we'll get to later." "So what are you guys doing here?" Laurel asks. "Well naturally, we're here to save the future," Sebastian smirks. Ashmi slaps her forehead. "Seriously? Cool!" Barry and Felicity shout at the same time. "What happened to the future?" Oliver inquires. "Let's just a lot," Ashmi says seriously and then looks at Tommy, "Firstly you're dead." Everyone gasps.

"So we stopped the machine, saved hundreds of people and not to mention Tommy," Sebastian says smugly, "We're kind of awesome aren't we?" "The one thing we can agree on," Henry shrugs. "Would you guys shut up? I'm trying to explain here!" Ashmi shouts at them as if they're two kids. "Yes ma'am!" They both salute jokingly yet remain quiet.

"Right anyway. He's right, we came back to save the future and all of you. But we can't tell you everything till everyone gets here. But do you guys have any questions?" Ashmi says, "And then when we're done we'll all get some sleep."

"Well can you tell us some of what happens in the future?" Felicity says meekly raising her hand. "Well there was the one time Sebastian's dad let the Earth get swallowed by a black hole and he went to alternate universe..." Henry trails off. "But eventually he fixed everything," Sebastian glares at Henry, "Besides your dad became head of the League of Assassins, my dad didn't kill people permanently on purpose!" "Oh you son of a bitch!" Henry says before throwing himself at Sebastian. Sebastian speeds out of the way and Henry falls to the floor. "Too slow," Sebastian remarks smugly. "Enough!" Ashmi glares at them, "Both of you!" "He started it!" They both exclaimed glaring at each other.

"I think maybe we should all just go to be and we'll talk about this tomorrow," Ashmi sighs. Everyone goes up to the guestrooms. The only people left downstairs are Oliver, Ashmi, Henry and Sebastian. "Let's go babe," Sebastian says placing his hand on Ashmi's lower back. "I'll catch up with you later. I need to speak to Henry."

Sebastian glares at Henry once more before walking up the stairs. Henry looks at Ashmi and then turns to Oliver. "Well I'll see you guys later," says Oliver before going up the stairs himself. "So how does it feel?" Ashmi asks, "Seeing him again, after all this time?" "It's uhh, it's different. It's weird, him being alive. Do you think I'm crazy? I'm not ecstatic right now, because I don't really know this Oliver. He's not really my dad." Henry replies before sighing.

Ashmi places her arms around Henry's neck to give him a hug. Once they both let go, she turns around to go to bed. She pauses and turns around. "You're not crazy, or you're atleast more sane than I am."

Henry smiles at her retreating figure, watching her hips sway.

Ashmi walks up the stairs and goes to enter her room. Just when her hand reaches the knob, there is a gust of wind and Sebastian appears in front of her. "Hey," He grins goofily. "Didn't you hear? We're sharing a room."

"Really now," She raises her eyebrow. "Really," He says, his voice going deeper. He dips his head down and places a kiss on her lips. His one hand cups her chin and his other hand trails down the side of her body, right down to her hip. He grasps her hips and switches their positions. She is flush against the door. Her hand is on his chest and the other on his hair. He picks her up and her legs swing around his hips. He superspeeds the door open and pushes her onto the bed, before kissing her once more.

And well... It's a good thing the rooms are soundproof.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So what do you guys think? Who do you ship? And any ideas? Will try to update when I can! But reviews make me write faster and better ;)**

 **Also so who do you guys ship? From the new generation and from the current generation? Vote for your favourite pairings :)!**

 **Short & Sweet :)!**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Please review, fav & follow.**

* * *

 ** _Awesomeness2502_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Righting Wrongs**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or Arrow, better known as Flarrow. Don't own Grant Gustin no matter how much I wish I did :(!_

 _Language: English with few exceptions (will be translated)._

 _Pairings: OC/OC/OC Laurel/Oliver, Barry/Caitlin, Diggle/Lyla, Thea/Roy Felicity/Ray, Sara/Nyssa, Tommy/OC and more... Others include Tommy/Laurel, Barry/Iris, Iris/Eddie, Caitlin/Ronnie, Oliver/Nyssa, Barry/Felicity and more. Pairings may change, depending on viewers._

 _Possible Main/Endgame Ships: Snowbarry, Lauriver, Theroy, Dyla, Saryssa._

 _Summary: Someone comes back in time to change the future. And she brought friends. Who is she? And who are her friends?_

 _Warnings: Mentions of Smut, no actual smut. This story is not beta'd X_X. Sorry for mistakes! I am looking for a beta, if anyone is interested..._

 _Setting: Set in the finale of Season 1 of the Arrow. Tommy does not die in this story. Canon until beginning of Season 2 except meeting Barry and him becoming the Flash has already happened as well as Roy becoming Arsenal and Sara being alive and meeting Ray._

 **This is a** **Flarrow** **Crossover :)!**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Guest: Yay! A Snowbarry Shipper! Hope you find your favourite next generation ship :)!**

 **Lina: Thank you and Snowbarry if LIFE!**

 **FlarrowLives: Thank you! Here's the update!**

 **WarpTachyon: Thank you! Loved your use of the word awesomeness ;)! Snowbarry is definite but there will be both Lauriver and Olicity... It will mostly be Lauriver because I'm doing Olicity in my other story :)!**

 **ScarletSpeedster: Thank you! That's the twist I was going for! Well since Sebastian is an Allen in the story they are not Smythe wealthy but they are relatively well off :).**

 **Sorry for the late update guys but my stories are also on Wattpad if you'd like to check them out! My username is ScottSalvatore23.**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Righting Wrongs_**

 _3rd Person POV_

 _"Well can you tell us some of what happens in the future?" Felicity says meekly raising her hand. "Well there was the one time Sebastian's dad let the Earth get swallowed by a black hole and he went to alternate universe..." Henry trails off. "But eventually he fixed everything," Sebastian glares at Henry, "Besides your dad became head of the League of Assassins, my dad didn't kill people permanently on purpose!" "Oh you son of a bitch!" Henry says before throwing himself at Sebastian. Sebastian speeds out of the way and Henry falls to the floor. "Too slow," Sebastian remarks smugly. "Enough!" Ashmi glares at them, "Both of you!" "He started it!" They both exclaimed glaring at each other._

 _"I think maybe we should all just go to be and we'll talk about this tomorrow," Ashmi sighs. Everyone goes up to the guest rooms. The only people left downstairs are Oliver, Ashmi, Henry and Sebastian. "Let's go babe," Sebastian says placing his hand on Ashmi's lower back. "I'll catch up with you later. I need to speak to Henry."_

 _Sebastian glares at Henry once more before walking up the stairs. Henry looks at Ashmi and then turns to Oliver. "Well I'll see you guys later," says Oliver before going up the stairs himself. "So how does it feel?" Ashmi asks, "Seeing him again, after all this time?" "It's uhh, it's different. It's weird, him being alive. Do you think I'm crazy? I'm not ecstatic right now, because I don't really know this Oliver. He's not really my dad. Am I crazy?" Henry replies before sighing._

 _Ashmi places her arms around Henry's neck to give him a hug. Once they both let go, she turns around to go to bed. She pauses and turns around. "You're not crazy, or you're atleast more sane than I am."_

 _Henry smiles at her retreating figure, hips swaying unconsciously as she walks away._

 _Ashmi walks up the stairs and goes to enter her room. Just when her hand reaches the knob, there is a gust of wind and Sebastian appears in front of her. "Hey," He grins goofily. "Didn't you hear? We're sharing a room."_

 _"Really now," She raises her eyebrow. "Really," He says, his voice going deeper. He dips his head down and places a kiss on her lips. His one hand cups her chin and his other hand trails down the side of her body, right down to her hip. He grasps her hips and switches their positions. She is flush against the door. Her hand is on his chest and the other on his hair. He picks her up and her legs swing around his hips. He superspeeds the door open and pushes her onto the bed, before kissing her once more._

 _And well... It's a good thing the rooms are soundproof._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Meet the Parents**

* * *

Everyone wakes up smelling some delicious breakfast. They all head to the kitchen and find to their surprise more people had arrived, from present times and the future.

"Okay firstly introductions. I'll go first. I'm Ashmi Ah Ghul, Diamond of the Demon, Daughter of Nyssa Ah Ghul and former Ra'z Ah Ghul also know as The Magician, Malcolm Merlyn," Ashmi says to the shock of everyone.

"My name is Sebastian Smythe Allen, son of Bartholemew Henry Allen and Doctor Caitlin Snow-Allen, former Flash and alternate universe Killer Frost," He bows.

Caitlin and Barry gape at him, they didn't realize it was their son. Sure they realized it was his child (because I mean come on look at him!), but not hers too.

"Henry Robert Queen, Son of Oliver Queen, also know as Al-Sah-him and former Ra'z Ah Ghul, Demon's head. Son of Laurel Lance-Queen, former Black Canary." Henry introduces himself stiffly.

"Diana Lindsay Ramon, Daughter of Cisco Ramon, also known as the Vibe," the girl introduces herself before introducing her sister, "This is Laura Cynthia Ramon, also daughter of Cisco Ramon."

"Mia Dearden Queen-Harper," says a girl walking in, "Obviously you guys know who my parents are."

"Jacob Jean Palmer," The guy says nonchalantly, "First born son of Ray Palmer and Felicity Smoak."

"Eric Joseph Thawne," The guy states quickly, "Iris and Eddie."

"Jamie Malcolm Merlyn," the guy replies, "Son of Sara Lance-Merlyn, former Canary and Tommy Merlyn."

"Maya Nora Allen," The girl says before smirking and continuing, "Daughter of Barry Allen, former Flash, Caitlin Snow-Allen and Felicity Smoak-Allen."

They all look shocked. "How is that even possible?" Malcolm speaks up. "It's complicated," Everyone from the future replies in unison.

"Anyways that's everyone. We make up the League of Elementals and everyone else is just here to help."

"Air," Sebastian smirks before running at the speed of light - he's taking it easy today.

"Earth," Henry says before taking an arrow and shooting it across the room.

"Water," Laura says and then moves the water in the vase upwards before making a mini tsunami.

"Fire," Diana smirks before bursting into flames, copying the power of Firestorm.

"And Magic," Ashmi says, assuming the central position, in between Sebastian and Henry. "The Elemental Force!" They shout in unison.

"Wait a second, if she's Cisco's daughter, how does she have my power?" Firestorm asks. "You transferred your power to her mother when you died and eventually her mother gave it to her, involuntarily," Henry explains.

"So I guess everyone can talk to their families now then?" Cisco says excitedly. "Sure," Eric rolls his eyes, "Everyone to a different area with their families."

"Ahem," Peyton glares at him.

"Yeah, yeah," Jamie grins at her, "We know." They stick their tongues out at each other.

"Right, so, Allen's to the lounge. Palmer's to the kitchen. Queen's to the back garden. Ramon's to the foyer. Thawne's to the dining room. Merlyn Junior's to the entrance foyer. Harper's to the pool. Diggle's to the front garden. And we'll stay here," Ashmi instructs everyone where to go.

"Hey! Why do you get to stay here? What if we wanted to stay here?!" Sara shouts in annoyance. "Because I said so. And if you don't like it, you can leave. The only reason you're here is because Henry pleaded your case!" Ashmi shouts back narrowing her eyes.

"My case isn't the only thing he pleases," Sara says suggestively. "Well you'll be sad to know, he doesn't feel the same. You don't please him at all. After seeing you, he doesn't even need cold showers anymore," Ashmi retorts smugly. "Oh that's it bitch!" Sara shrieks before lunging towards Ashmi.

Sara falls to the floor as Ashmi side steps her. "We proved I can beat you wearing a blind fold. I was trained by the best of the best, including your parents and mine. I am pissed off right now and I won't hesitate in giving you a few new scars. You got it?" Ashmi stares Sara down. Sara huffs but exits the room to go to the front garden.

 **The Allen Family**

Sebastian and Maya arrive in the lounge and wait for Barry and Caitlin. When they walk into the room, Maya jumps into Barry's arms screaming, "Daddy!" Sebastian on the other hand is a bit more subtle yet just as emotional. "Hey mum," He says softly before tearing up and grabbing her into a tight hug. After was ages, but seemed like mere seconds, they let go of each other.

Then Maya grasped ahold of her mother and Sebastian and Barry grinned stupidly at each other. "Like looking in a mirror," They both smirked in unison. "How did y-" "You always told me if I ever met past you, that's what I should say," Sebastian says answering the question Barry was beginning to ask.

"So have you guys started dating yet? How old are you? Have you had Sebastian yet? Did Daddy go to the alternate universe yet? Did you guys fall in love yet? Did you tell daddy about Everyman? Did y-" Maya babbles out a multitude of questions.

Caitlin catches the question about Everyman and blushes, thinking about her kiss with 'Barry' or so she'd thought at the time.

Barry follows the conversation thanks to superspeed. What happened with Everyman? Did he hurt his Caitlin? Wait a second, _his_ Caitlin?

Barry faces Caitlin and grasps at her shoulder. He looks her in the eyes and her heart beats faster. Sparkling Green staring dreamy brown. "Did he hurt you?"  
"N-no, of course not," Caitlin stammers, biting her lip anxiously. "Cait. What did he do? Talk to me. Please!"

"He-h-he," Caitlin mumbles before blurting out, "He kissed me!" Barry lets go of her in shock and his eyes meet the floor. The children exit the room, figuring this was a conversation for their parents. There is silence for a few moments. "Did you like it?" He blurts out, finally meeting Caitlin's eyes.

Caitlin's heart skips a beat. "Yes," She breathes out, "Because I thought it was you." "So," Barry begins moving closer to her, "Do you want to kiss me?" Caitlin nods and gulps.

In one swift motion, his hands are on her hips, pulling her closer to him. In another his lips briefly make contact with hers, they pull apart, only to be pulled back in. After breaking apart for oxygen, Barry breathes out, "Wow!" "Yeah Wow!" Caitlin resonates.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next Chapter you guys will find out about Maya Nora Allen :) It's probably not scientifically correct but it's sort of just the way I decided it would be so just bare with me!**

 **Leave e a review and tell me who your favourite ships are so far and how you think Maya can have three parents. You guys can also leave me any questions and I'll answer them!**

 **My latest renewed obsessions are COGAN and AUSLLY! What are yours?**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review please!**

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


End file.
